Priceless Phone Call
by LKANENITE
Summary: “And he wonders why people think they’re gay.” Cody/OC, Ted.


**A/N:** I honestly, don't even know with this one. I'm so tired. Read, review, opinions, and yadda yadda.  


* * *

"YO ALLISON BABEEEEEEEEEEEEE. WHAT'S UP?"

Ally cringed as the high-pitched tone echoed loudly through her phones speaker. She rolled over and shoved the phone into her boyfriends chest, pushing him again to wake him up.

"It's your boyfriend." She spat out grumpily. Before rolling back over and shielding her eyes in to the pillow, but not before getting a good look at the hotel room clock which was signaling it was only three in the morning.

"Ted?" Cody asked, both half asleep and confused. "What's going on? It's early." Cody asked, as he rubbed his forehead and slowly opened his eyes. "Wait. What? Speak English." He groaned, "I can't understand a damn word you're saying."

Even from underneath the pillow, Ally could still hear Ted's not sober voice blast through the mobile device.

"Are you there? Ted? Ted!" Cody pulled the phone away from his ears, and shrugged, throwing the phone on the bedside table.

"What was that about?" Ally asked.

"Let's see." Cody trailed off, "about how he's going to go give Vince a piece of Mind for making him do the Kelly-Kelly Angle last year. How he's going to pay Cena a million dollars to go fuck himself, and something about 'when I say jump you say how high'" Cody repeated off his conversation with Ted.

Ally shook her head, "Remind me why were friend's with him again?"

"Because Vince likes that we live up our on screen groups as much as possible."

"I'm not even a part of your little legacy clique. Why am I being punished?"

"Because you love me."

"Yeah, you're lucky."

"I know." Cody smiled, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. "And because whether or not we like to admit it, he's actually a pretty decent friend." Cody finished, just as Ally's cell phone started ringing again.

"Yeah, a pretty decent friend that rings at three in the morning for absolutely no reason at all." She whined, as Cody put the phone on speaker.

"Seriously, Ted. What do you want?" Cody asked irritated.

"I'M READYYYYYYYYYYYY."

"He's officially lost the one brain cell he had left." Ally snickered.

"ARE YOUUUUUU READYYYYYY?"

"No, Ted. I'm not ready." Cody amused him. "I wont be fucking ready until you stop calling here, and let me get back to sleep. You know? Sleep. It's that thing people usually do at this hour."

"Oh yeah." Ted rattled off proudly. "I know, I know… I did that this one time… at band camp." He added before setting himself off in a fit of giggles.

Cody sighed as Ally only looked at phone in complete disgust.

"How much has he had to drink?"

"How much have you had to drink?" Cody repeated into the phone.

"Noneeee. None none none none none."

"Right." Cody scoffed. "Why would I even think such a thing?"

"Heyyyyyy, I see you guys!" Ted exclaimed excitedly. "You guys DID come. I knew you would! I love youuuuuu guys soooo much!"

"Ted, what the hell are you talking about?" Cody asked confused. "Ally and I aren't there. We're at the hotel. In bed. Where you should be."

"No I can see you silly! I found youuuuu. Come say hiiii to me!"

"Ted," Ally groaned. "Please. I've told you not to talk to strangers. I'd really rather you didn't bring anymore naked male Mexican dancers home. Three in one year is more than enough."

Broken glass was heard, followed by loud obscenities. "Damn Hell Crap."

"Ted, man? What'd you do?" Cody asked wearily.

"I spilt my drink." Ted said sadly. "It's all gone."

"Are you… crying?" Ally asked.

"NOOOO." Ted hiccupped. "No! YOU'RE it!"

"I think you're done for the night. Call a cab and get back here." Cody sighed.

"Okayyyyyyyyyy." He said, before Cody was met once again with the dial tone.

"Really Cody." Ally groaned, "Of all the people you could have teamed up with, it had to be him."

"Hey, don't blame me. It's your number he called."

"Yeah, why the hell was that?" She asked confused. It was no secret her and Ted did not get along.

"No idea. But my point of reason proved. Not my fault."

"Oh, my god." Ally groaned loudly as her phone started ringing once again. "Just turn it off."

Cody ignored her remark and answered it, this time not on speaker.

"CALL. A. CAB." Cody stressed the words carefully, clearly and very loudly.

...

"No I'm not coming to get you. It's three in the morning! We have a show tonight. Call a cab, because I'm going back to sleep." Cody said annoyed.

...

"How did you lose you're fucking wallet?"

"He lost his mind, it was only a matter of time…" Ally muttered into her pillow.

"Get one of the guys to bring you home."

…

"LOOK." Cody said angrily sitting up. "Where are you?" He asked tiredly.

…

"No, I'm not angry." He sighed.

…

"No, I promise. I'm not mad. I'm just tired."

…

"Okay. Just, stay put. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He sighed, hanging up the phone, facing the fact that he wasn't getting anymore sleep until Ted was fast asleep.

Ally sighed before throwing the pillow back underneath her head and rolling over to face Cody. "Cody," She whined, "It's three in the morning. Can't one off the guys bring him back?"

"They've all already left apparently."

"Well why the hell is he still there?"

"Why does Ted do anything? It's a fucking mystery. Quite frankly I think we're better off not knowing. I'll be back soon, hopefully. Just try and get some more rest, for the both of us." Cody said, before leaning back down to kiss Ally and head off towards the door.

Twenty minutes later, Ally must have dozed off because she was once again awoken. This time, by loud 'crash' and 'thud' sounds coming from the next room.

"Be quiet." Cody whispered harshly. "Ally's asleep."

"Was." Ally corrected. "Ally was asleep."

"I tried, babe." Cody said sheepishly.

"Cody, babe." Ally mocked sweetly. "Why is he in our room?" She said, regarding the very obviously drunken Ted DiBiase, hovering in the bedroom doorway.

"He's lost his wallet, with it his room key." Cody sighed.

"Of course he has." Ally grunted.

"ALLLLLLLISONNNN" Ted squealed before running full speed towards the bed she was occupying and diving onto it. Similar to like you would into a swimming pool, his 240-pound body smashing onto the mattress sending Ally's lighter form bouncing up into the air off the mattress a good three times.

"Get off my bed, loser."

He didn't. He only proceeded to get UNDER the covers.

"EW! Get out, get out, get out!!" She squealed quickly getting out of the bed and unsuccessfully trying to drag him out.

Cody sighed before, taking off his shoes, and lying back down on the bed.

Ally looked at the scene in front of her in total disbelief.

"Ted, get out of Ally's spot." Cody mumbled before rolling onto his side.

Ted shuffled over, closer to Cody patting the spot beside him. "Plenty of room here for three." He grinned cheekily.

"No way in hell. I will never sleep near you, with you, beside you, around you. Nothing. Now get out."

"Nope." Ted folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Babe, come on, it's a big bed?" Cody offered.

"Cody Runnels, you seriously DID NOT just say that." Ally warned.

"It's just one night." He tried to reason. "He's way too drunk to move. You're tired, I'm tired. Let's just get to sleep. Before we know it, it will be wake time. And I'll kick his hung-over ass out." He pointed towards Ted, who was rummaging his hand through his pockets, "I founnnnnd you." He whispered pulling out the offending object he had thought he had lost from before.

"No, you know what?" Ally reached forward, yanking her pillow out roughly from under Ted's head, "I'm going to stay in Maria's room. I hope you wake up covered in puke."

"HEY CODY! Look what's in my pants!!" Ted shouted loudly.

"And he wonders why people think they're gay." Ally muttered as she walked out of the room.


End file.
